Canta bingo, Pansy
by abygate69
Summary: Llevan poco tiempo juntas, y aunque no lo saben, se conocen más de lo que ellas creen. Crack femslash, reto para Crack & Roll.


**Canta bingo, Pansy**

Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, y una sonrisilla de suficiencia empezó a dibujarse en su rostro cuando vio a una figura muy familiar sentada bajo el haya. La única silueta en todo el terreno, a excepción de ella misma. Caminaba lentamente, con parsimonia, sólo para ponerla más nerviosa aún. Se paró un momento para observar su reloj y ver que llegaba ya quince minutos tarde. Sonrió de nuevo y continuó caminando, dejándose llevar cuesta abajo más por el peso de su cuerpo que por sus propios pies.

Hermione estaba empezando a enfadarse. Otra vez tarde. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que sabía perfectamente que tardaba más de la cuenta a propósito, sólo para ver su cara enrojecida de histerismo, y así poder burlarse de "lo bien que le sentaba el rojo". Apoyaba la espalda en el árbol frente al lago, echando furtivas miradas por encima del voluminoso libro que dejaba reposar sobre los muslos, hacia la lisa superficie de agua. ¿Dónde se habría metido? Empezaba a preocuparse. Aguzó el oído y oyó crujir la hierba lastimeramente. _"Es ella"_ Pensó, aliviada. Cuando los pasos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, bajó la vista de nuevo al libro.

- Llegas tarde otra vez.- Gruñó, nada más notar que se sentaba a su lado.

Pansy echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de Hermione, pero sólo pudo leer un montón de símbolos apelotonados, sin sentido alguno para ella.

- ¿Has quedado conmigo para que vea cómo estudias?

- No estoy estudiando.- Respondió Hermione, agachándose aún más hacia las páginas.

- Leer, estudiar… - Comentó Pansy, haciendo un elegante ademán con la mano.- Pero podrías dejarlo ¿sabes? No hay muchos días como éste, en los que tus dos coleguitas no te estén dando la vara.- Arrugó la nariz, y Hermione levantó la cabeza con un resoplido.

- Harry y Ron no dan la vara. Sólo…

- ¿Te protegen de mí? – Pansy hizo una mueca.- Bueno, ya les dijiste que no muerdo.- Agarró un mechón de su pelo y empezó a darle vueltas entre los dedos, con expresión juguetona.- Al menos a ellos no.- Hermione se ruborizó y bajó de nuevo la vista al libro.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, durante los cuales Pansy siguió jugueteando con el mechón de pelo. _"Demasiados segundos para ella sin hablar…"_ Pensó Hermione, distrayéndose otra vez. Había leído la misma línea unas diez veces. _Tres, dos, uno…_

- ¿Vas a dejar de leer o tengo que quitarte ese trasto? – Silbó Pansy, molesta.

Bingo. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Demasiado tiempo.

- Déjame terminar este párrafo ¿quieres? – Dijo Hermione, fingiendo estar molesta.- Desde que has llegado no he pasado de la primera línea.- Alarmada, levantó un poco la vista; se había puesto ligeramente pálida.

Ya está. Ya le había dado un pretexto para que Pansy toreara durante un buen rato. La chica sonrió son suficiencia, y se acercó un poco a Hermione, quedando hombro con hombro.

- ¿Me estás diciendo… - Preguntó, restregando su brazo con el de Hermione como si fuera una gatita.- … que te pongo nerviosa ¿Es por eso por lo que no puedes concentrarte, y llevas media hora leyendo la misma línea?

Bingo.

- ¡Sólo llevas aquí diez minutos! – Gritó Hermione.

Miró a Pansy, que había dibujado en su rostro una arrogante sonrisa digna del mismo Draco Malfoy. Fue entonces cuando pensó que tal vez estuvo saliendo con él durante demasiado tiempo.

- A veces me pones de los nervios. – Murmuró.

- ¡Entonces lo confiesas! – Exclamó Pansy con un grito de júbilo.

Hermione emitió un prolongado y molesto gruñido, cerró el libro con un golpe seco y se cruzó de brazos. Parecía una niña pequeña a la que habían quitado un caramelo. Pero Pansy no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente. Le tocaría las narices a su compañera hasta la saciedad, hasta el infinito, hasta que la ratita de biblioteca gritara a los cuatro vientos que estaba loca por sus huesos.

Acercó su rostro sigilosamente al de Hermione, la cual miraba en dirección contraria y apenas notaba lo que hacía. Sacó la lengua y la restregó por la mejilla de la chica, desde la mandíbula, hasta casi donde empieza la ceja.

- ¡La madre que te…! – Chilló Hermione, al tiempo que se levantaba y se limpiaba la cara con la manga.- ¿Por qué eres tan sumamente cerda?

Pansy, retorcida de risa en el suelo, apenas pudo contestar:

- ¡Yo también te quiero, idiota!

Semi-tumbada, alzó la vista y paró de reír en cuando vio la enrojecida cara de rabia de Hermione desde un temeroso plano contrapicado.

- No te enfades, Granger, sólo era una broma.

Hermione levantó una ceja. ¿Por qué seguía llamándola por su apellido¿Y si, de una vez por todas, la llamaba por su nombre, como hacen Harry y Ron?

"_Pensándolo mejor, no es una buena idea"_ Sonrió, pero su boca se torció ligeramente, dándole un aspecto macabro a su expresión, como si hubiera ideado un maligno plan para vengarse del lametón.

- No sonrías así¿quieres? Me estás acojonando.

Hermione salió de su burbuja y miró a la joven, aún tumbada en el suelo. ¿Venganza? No era buena en eso, así que hizo lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza.

"_Venganza"_ Pensó Pansy.

- Ya puedes levantarte y correr.- Murmuró Hermione, bajando la cabeza.

Pansy se levantó lentamente, pero no echó a correr. Conociéndola, su golpe sería irrisorio, y probablemente, indoloro. Hermione, tal y como estaba en aquel momento, parecía aquella niña de película muggle que salía de un pozo, con todo el pelo tapándole la cara… _"¿Cómo demonios se llamaba?"_ Se agachó un poco intentando verla la cara, cuando lo recordó.

- ¡Samara! – Exclamó, señalándola con el dedo.

Aquello terminó por colmar los nervios de Hermione. Se agachó, agarró el libro y fijó el blanco en la cabeza de Pansy, que echó a correr. Con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de acumular, lanzó el pesado volumen. Pasó rozando la cabeza de la joven Slytherin, que en un acto de reflejo se detuvo y se agachó. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Hermione recorrió una distancia y se abalanzó sobre Pansy, que empezó a chillar pidiendo clemencia.

- ¡Para, para, lo siento! – Gritó, mientras se retorcía bajo la chica.

Aquella mini-venganza, que tan dulce le supo, instó a Hermione a devolverle el lametazo, por lo que repitió la operación de su compañera.

- ¡Joder! – Chilló Pansy. Hermione rió.- ¿Ya¿Estamos por fin en paz?

La captora sonrió dulcemente.

- Bingo.- Acercó el rostro y, aún sujetándola de las manos, la besó.

Algo lejos de allí, en el campo de quidditch, el equipo de Gryffindor entrenaba para el partido contra Hufflepuff que tenían en ciernes. Ron, cansado, paró para tomar aire y se fijó en los terrenos. Cerca del lago, junto al haya donde habitualmente se sentaban, dos figuras estaban tiradas en la hierba, al parecer, besándose, pero no lograba distinguir quienes eran.

- ¡Ron! – Llamó Harry.- ¡Vuelve a tu puesto de guardián!

Ron hizo caso omiso, por lo que Harry se acercó volando a Ron, que seguía suspendido en el aire observando los terrenos. Nada más llegar junto a él, Harry le propinó una sonora colleja a su pelirrojo amigo.

- ¿Qué diablos haces¡Te necesito en el campo!

- Oye Harry¿distingues a esa parejita que se está dando el lote junto al lago? – Preguntó, frotándose la nuca.

Harry se puso la mano como visera y entornó los ojos. A lo lejos, distinguió una inconfundible melena castaña, revuelta y encrespada. Sonrió.

- Son Hermione y Pansy, Ron.- Contestó, dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Ron bufó.

"_Bingo"._


End file.
